sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:케이윌(K.will) - Love Blossom Music Video (러브블러썸)
Description -K.will The Third Album Part2. LOVE BLOSSOM- Vocalist K.will came back with his third regular album Part 2. BLOSSOM this spring. Debuting in 2007 with 'Left Heart', K.will became an iconic ballad singer in the K-POP industry with the following well-made numbers, 'Dropping the tears', 'Miss, Miss and Miss', 'Present', 'Please don't...' and more. -Kim Do Hoon, Duble Sidekick, Primary and The name! Popular underground and over-ground producers have created two-toned emotions -- familiarity and freshness! The title song, 'Love Blossom', is another collaboration with producer Kim Do Hoon, who helped work on many of K.will's past hit songs like 'Dropping the tears', 'My heart is beating', 'I need you', and 'Please don't...'. The urban soul genre title track features a funky mid-tempo beat around a piano-strings melody and K.will adds a rhythmical and sweet voice to it. -Infinite's L and SISTAR's Dasom! A sweet love story of the idol couple! The ambitious work of MV Director Song Won Young, well known for his artistic quality - sensible pictures and twist plots! I U of 'My heart is beating', Yeo Jin Gu and Ji Chang Wook of 'I need you' and Seo In Guk and Ahn Jae Hyun of 'Please don't...' last fall! This time again, K-Pop representative idols -- Infinite and SISTAR had participated in K.will's new music video. Popular Idol group Infinite's member L, and SISTAR's youngest member Dasom acted as a couple falling in love at first sight and draws a heart-fluttering love story in the music video. MV Director Song Won Young who gained his artistic quality through his previous works like NAUL' Memory of the Wind and Ivy's 'Torn Heart', added beautiful colors and a twist plot to it. 케이윌 정규 3집 앨범 PART 2. LOVE BLOSSOM '감성보컬' 케이윌이 정규 3집 앨범 PART. 2 BLOSSOM을 들고 올 봄 팬들을 찾아온다. 2007년 '왼쪽 가슴'으로 데뷔해 '눈물이 뚝뚝', '그립고 그립고 그립다', '선물', '이러지마 제발' 등 숱한 웰메이드 넘버들을 선보이며 K POP씬에서 발라드를 다시 뜨거운 아이콘으로 만든 '케이윌' 이기에 이번 컴백에 대한 기대감은 그 어느 때 보다 높다. -김도훈, 이단옆차기 그리고 프라이머리, 더 네임! 언더와 오버의 스타 프로듀서들이 선보이는 익숙함과 새로움. 투톤(TWO TONE) 감성! '눈물이 뚝뚝' 부터 '가슴이 뛴다', '니가 필요해', '이러지마 제발'까지 환상적인 호흡을 자랑하며 불패의 신화를 기록하고 있는 케이윌과 김도훈은 이번 앨범의 동명 타이틀곡 '러브 블러썸(LOVE BLOSSOM)' 을 통해 한번 더 '황금콤비'의 위력을 과시한다. 펑키한 미디엄 비트에 감미로운 피아노가 인상적인 '러브 블러썸'은 어반 소울(URBAN SOUL) 장르의 곡으로 지금까지 케이윌의 호소력 짙은 보컬 색을 벗어나 한층 리드미컬하고 감미로운 목소리를 들려준다. -인피니트 '엘', 씨스타 '다솜'! 초특급 아이돌 커플의 달콤한 러브스토리! 감각적인 영상미와 반전 스토리가 담긴 '송원영' 감독의 야심작 '가슴이 뛴다'의 아이유, '니가 필요해'의 여진구, 지창욱 그리고 지난 가을 폭발적인 반응을 불러왔던 '이러지마 제발'의 서인국과 안재현에 이어 이번 케이윌의 뮤직비디오에도 K POP의 대표 아이돌인 인피니트와 씨스타가 참여한다. 아시아를 평정한 '대세돌' 인피니트의 멤버인 엘과 씨스타의 막내 '다솜'은 한눈에 사랑에 빠지는 커플을 연기하며 보는 이들의 심장을 두근거리게 할 예정이다. 여기에 나얼의 '바람 기억', 아이비의 '찢긴 가슴' 등을 작업하며 작품성을 인정받아온 '송원영' 감독은 마치 한편의 수채와 같은 감각적인 영상미에 반전 스토리를 더해 잊지 못할 한 편의 뮤직비디오를 완성했다. List 1. 봄날의 기억 (01:10) _Spring Memories 2. Love Blossom (03:35) 3. Bon Voyage feat.Beenzino (04:04) 4. Lay back (03:47) 5. 추억이 울려 (03:31)_Memories ringing 6. Marry me (03:29) 7. 신호등 앞에서 (03:14)_Fade out - Album Title : K.will 3rd Album Part2 _Love Blossom - Title Song : Love Blossom (러브 블러썸) - Release Date : 2013.04.04. - Artist : K.will 케이윌 ▶More Information : http://www.facebook.com/officialstarship : http://www.facebook.com/officialkwill : http://twitter.com/starshipent : http://www.starship-ent.com